W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.2/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu JEZIORO PUTURIA. Jezioro Puturia, na którem Steam-House znalazł czasowe schronienie, leży o czterdzieści kilometrów na wschód od Dumoh, stolicy prowincji angielskiej tej samej nazwy. Miasto to liczy 12.000 mieszkańców; stoi w niem stale mały garnizon angielski. Co do nas, nie mogliśmy, jak się zdawalo, obawiać się już niczego gorszego nad tę walkę ze słoniami, z której wprawdzie wyszliśmy cało, ale straciliśmy jeden wagon i większą część naszych przyrządów, co było dla nas bardzo dotkliwem. I ani można było myśleć o ocaleniu wagonu, który leżał rozbity o skały, a po stratowaniu przez słonie, pozostały z niego zapewne same tylko szczątki. A wagon ten mieścił w sobie nietylko mieszkania części osób, należących do wyprawy, ale także zapasy żywności i amunicji. Pozostało nam zaledwie dwanaście naboi, ale nie spodziewaliśmy się, byśmy mieli ich potrzebować przed przybyciem do stacji kolejowej Jubbulpore. Ciężka jednak i trudna była sprawa z brakiem żywności, której nie mieliśmy żadnych zupełnie zapasów, gdyż spiżarnia znajdowała się w rozbitym wagonie. Gdyby się nawet nam udało dojechać nazajutrz do stacji, odległej jeszcze o 70 kilometrów, musielibyśmy całe dwadzieścia cztery godzin obejść się bez jedzenia. Ha! trudna rada, musieliśmy poddać się tej smutnej konieczności, która najwięcej dawała się uczuć panu Parazardowi i przywodziła go do rozpaczy. Cierpiał niewymownie nad stratą swoich zapasów spiżarnianych, swej piwnicy i kuchni, wraz z należącemi do niej przyrządami. Nie ukrywał swej boleści, i ani myśląc o strasznem niebezpieczeństwie, jakiego uniknęliśmy prawie cudem, o mało nie płakał nad najwięcej obchodzącemi go stratami. W chwili, gdy zebrawszy się w salonie, naradzaliśmy się, co mamy czynić w tak trudnych okolicznościach, pan Parazard ukazał się w progu i z uroczystą miną oznajmił, że ma coś nadzwyczaj ważnego do powiedzenia. – Mów więc, panie Parazard, – rzekł pułkownik Munro, skinąwszy, aby się zbliżył. – Panowie, – rzekł poważnie czarny nasz kuchmistrz, – wiadomo wam, że wszelkie zapasy, mieszczące się w drugim wagonie, stały się pastwą tej przeklętej katastrofy… ale gdyby nawet coś z nich zostało uratowanem, nie na wiele by się zdało, bo w braku kuchni nie mógłbym przyrządzić wam choćby najskromniejszego posiłku. – Wiemy o tem, panie Parazard, – odrzekł pułkownik; – bardzo to nie miła przygoda, ale zaniesiemy ją filozoficznie i jeśli trzeba, będziemy pościli. – Tak, ale jakże to bolesne dla mnie! tem więcej, że patrząc na tę gromadę nacierających na nas słoni, z których tyle padło od morderczych kul, jakiemi pozbawialiście je panowie życia… – Fiu! fiu! panie Parazard, jakże pięknie się wyrażasz! – rzekł kapitan; – gdybyś wziął tylko kilka lekcyj, dorównałbyś wymową panu Mateuszowi Van Guitt. Parazard uwierzył w komplement i podziękował ukłonem, poczem westchnąwszy mówił dalej: – Niestety! panowie, ominęła mnie sposobność świetnego wykazania moich kuchmistrzowskich zdolności. Cokolwiek o tem mówią i piszą, to pewnem przecież, że mięso słoni nie w wszystkich częściach nadaje się do kuchni, niektóre bowiem są bardzo łykowate i twarde. Ale w tej olbrzymiej masie ciała znajdują się dwa wyborowe kawałki, godne zdobić stół samego wicekróla Indji. Mamże je wymieniać? czy potrzeba mówić, że ozór słonia jest niezrównanie delikatny i smaczny, zwłaszcza, jeśli jest przyrządzony sposobem mnie wyłącznie znanym… nogi zaś tego gruboskórca… – No! no! otóż i naukowa nazwa! winszuję panie Parazard, – rzekł kapitan. – Z nóg tedy słonia, – mówił dalej, – można sporządzić przewyborną zupę, której równej nie ma na świecie!… – Aj! aj! panie Parazard, tak zachwalasz tę zupę, że aż nam ślinka idzie do ust, – rzekł Banks; – ale nieszczęściem z jednej, a szczęściem z drugiej strony, słonie nie podążyły za nami aż dotąd; tak więc choć z bólem serca, musimy na teraz przynajmniej wyrzec się zupy z nóg i potrawki z ozora słonia, tego, jak zapewniasz, nader smacznego, ale i bardzo niebezpiecznego zwierza. – Gruboskórca, powiedziałby Mateusz Van Guitt, – dodał śmiejąc się kapitan. – Przecież nie ma w tem nic niemożliwego, – odrzekł kucharz, – żeby powrócić na ląd dla zdobycia ich? – Owszem, jest to zupełnie niemożliwe, – odrzekł Banks, – nie możemy dla smacznych kąsków narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo. – A więc niech mi wolno będzie powiedzieć, jak boleśnie mnie dotyka ten przykry wypadek. – Twoja boleść, panie Parazard, budzi w nas wielkie współczucie, ale trudna rada, trzeba się poddać losowi. Toteż nie martw się i przed przybyciem do stacji Jubbulpore nie myśl ani o śniadaniu ani o obiedzie, – rzekł mu pułkownik. – Nie pozostaje mi zatem nic innego, jak złożyć moje uszanowanie i odejść, – rzekł kłaniając się. Gdyby nie ważne okoliczności, zajmujące nas, bylibyśmy się szczerze naśmieli z powagi i utrapień naszego kuchmistrza. Do tylu przebytych niebezpieczeństw dołączyła się trudność prawie nie do zwalczenia. Banks oznajmił nam, że ani brak amunicji nie byłby dla nas tak groźnym jak brak paliwa. Od 48 godzin nie było można odnowić zapasów drzewa, niezbędnego dla ruchu maszyny, a za przybyciem do jeziora wyczerpaliśmy ostatki. Gdyby było trzeba pędzić tak do niego jeszcze godzinę, pociąg nasz stanąłby na drodze i drugi wagon doznałby losu pierwszego. – Więc nasze położenie uważasz za groźne? – zapytał pułkownik. – Gdyby szło tylko o powrót na wybrzeże, od którego nie bardzośmy daleko odpłynęli, – odrzekł Banks, – rzecz byłaby możliwa, bo w kwadrans moglibyśmy dobić do brzegu, ale prosta przezorność nie dozwala powracać tam, gdzie słonie niezawodnie jeszcze się znajdują. Koniecznie trzebaby przepłynąć jezioro Puturia i na południowej jego stronie szukać miejsca do wylądowania. – Jakaż może być w tem miejscu szerokość jeziora? – zapytał pułkownik. – Kalagani oblicza ją na siedm do ośmiu mil. W obecnych warunkach potrzebaby do ich przebycia kilku godzin, a powtarzam, że przed upływem trzech kwadransów maszyna stanie. – A więc trzeba nam spędzić noc na jeziorze, skoro jesteśmy tu bezpieczni, a jutro z dniem uradzimy co czynić – rzekł pułkownik. Rzeczywiście nie było innej rady, a wszyscy bardzo potrzebowaliśmy wypoczynku. Zeszłej nocy, oblężeni przez słonie, nie zamknęliśmy prawie oka, zmęczenie i bezsenność dawały nam się bardzo odczuć. A teraz zapadała ciemna noc, ciemniejsza nawet, niżby to nam było przyjemne. Około siódmej lekka mgła zaczęła się unosić nad jeziorem. Już poprzedniej nocy ciemne chmury zalegały horyzont; wtedy mgły unosiły się o setki stóp nad ziemią, tu, z powodu parowania wód, kłębiły się nad samą ich powierzchnią, tak, że wkrótce zupełnie prawie zasłoniły widnokrąg. Była to jedna trudność więcej, na którą Banks słusznie zwrócił uwagę. Zgodnie z jego zapowiedzią, około wpół do ósmej, dały się słyszeć ostatnie słabe gwizdnięcia Stalowego Olbrzyma, łapy naszego słonia przestały uderzać w wodę, ciśnienie zeszło do jednej atmosfery. Nie było żadnej możności zdobycia paliwa. Stalowy Olbrzym i jedyny już teraz wagon unosił się spokojnie na wodzie, ale ani o krok nie posuwał się naprzód. Wśród tak gęstej mgły niepodobna było oznaczyć ściśle, w jakiem położeniu się znajdujemy. Przez krótki czas, w ciągu którego maszyna funkcjonowała, nasz pociąg zwrócił się ku południowo-wschodniemu wybrzeżu jeziora, aby w tej stronie szukać miejsca do wylądowania. Ponieważ jezioro Puturia ma kształt okrągławo-podłużny, mogło więc być, że Steam-House nie był bardzo oddalony od jednego z wybrzeży. Rozmawialiśmy, robiąc rozmaite przypuszczenia, jakie mogą być następstwa obecnego naszego położenia, aż nareszcie Banks oświadczył, że trzeba zasięgnąć rady Kalaganiego. Przywołany Hindus przybył natychmiast. Byliśmy wszyscy w sali jadalnej, oświetlonej z góry, niemającej więc okien w bocznych ścianach. Tym sposobem światło zapalonych lamp nie przedzierało się na zewnątrz; ostrożność ta była bardzo właściwą, gdyż nie dozwalała poznać włóczącym się może na wybrzeżach złoczyńcom, w jak trudnem położeniu się znajdujemy. Zdawało mi się tak przynajmniej, że na zadane mu pytania Kalagani z początku wahał się odpowiedzieć. Wprawdzie niełatwe było to zadanie, bo należało oznaczyć stanowczo, jakie położenie nasz pociąg zajmuje na wodach jeziora; może słaby wiatr północno-zachodni oddziaływał coś na Steam-House, a może i sam prąd popychał go ku niższej części jeziora? Tak więc to jedynie chyba mogło być powodem wahania Kalaganiego. – Odpowiedzże mi, Kalagani, – rzekł nalegając Banks, – znasz przecie dobrze rozległość jeziora Puturia? – Bezwątpienia, – odpowiedział Hindus, – ale podczas takiej mgły jest bardzo trudno… – Czy nie możesz choćby w przybliżeniu oznaczyć, w jakiej odległości od któregoś z najbliższych wybrzeży znajdujemy się? Owszem, zdaje mi się, że nie będzie więcej jak półtora mili. – Ku wschodowi? – Tak. – Więc gdybyśmy dobili do jego brzegu, bylibyśmy bliżej Jubbulpore niż Dumoh? – Tak jest. A więc trzebaby dostać się do Jubbulpore, aby zaopatrzyć się w żywność, ale kto wie, kiedy zdołamy dostać się do brzegu? Może za dzień, za dwa, a wszelkie zapasy są wyczerpane. Ależ jeden z nas mógłby przynajmniej spróbować jeszcze tej nocy dostać się na ląd, – rzekł Hindus. – Jakim sposobem? – Przepływając jezioro. – Przepłynąć półtorę mili wśród tak gęstej mgły! – zawołał Banks, – ależ byłoby to narażeniem życia. – Nie jest to jeszcze dostateczny powód, aby przynajmniej nie spróbować, – odrzekł Hindus. Sam nie wiem czemu, ale zdawało mi się bardzo, że mówiąc to, Kalagani nie był szczerym. – Więc zaryzykowałbyś przepłynąć wpław jezioro! – zapytał pułkownik, bacznie wpatrując się w Hindusa. Tak, pułkowniku, i mam powody spodziewać się że tego dokonam. – W takim razie, mój przyjacielu, oddałbyś nam nieocenioną przysługę, – rzekł Banks. – Dostawszy się na ląd, z łatwością doszedłbyś do stacji Jubbulpore i sprowadził nam stamtąd potrzebną pomoc. – Jestem gotów, – odrzekł tylko Hindus. Myślałem, że pułkownik podziękuje naszemu przewodnikowi, oświadczającemu się z gotowością spełnienia tak niebezpiecznego zadania; lecz ten wpatrzywszy się w niego jeszcze baczniej jak pierwej, zawołał Gumiego. – Gumi, – rzekł, gdy ten przyszedł, – wszak pływasz doskonale? – Tak, panie pułkowniku. – Czy nie byłoby za trudnem dla ciebie przepłynąć dziś w nocy półtorę mili przez spokojne fale jeziora? – Choćby i dwie mile. – Oto widzisz, Kalagani ofiaruje się przepłynąć jezioro do wybrzeża, znajdującego się najbliżej stacji Jubbulpore; a tak na jeziorze, jak w całej tej części Bundelkundu, dwóch ludzi odważnych i roztropnych, pomających sobie wzajemnie, daleko łatwiej niż jeden mogą dojść do zamierzonego celu. Czy chcesz towarzyszyć Kalaganiemu? – W każdej chwili, pułkowniku. – Nie potrzebuję nikogo, – odrzekł Kalagani, – ale jeśli pan pułkownik tego żąda, zgadzam się, aby Gumi mi towarzyszył. – A więc ruszajcie z Bogiem – rzekł Banks, – i bądźcie tak przezorni, jak jesteście odważni. Następnie pułkownik zawołał Gumiego i dał mu po cichu jakieś zlecenia. W pięć minut potem, dwaj Hindusi, związawszy ubranie w węzełki trzymane ponad głową, rzucili cię w fale jeziora. Mgła była ciągle tak gęsta, że po kilku poruszeniach w wodzie nie mogliśmy ich już dostrzec. Zapytałem pułkownika, dlaczego żądał koniecznie, aby Gumi towarzyszył Kalaganiemu? – Wiecie, przyjaciele, – rzekł sir Edward Munro, – dotąd nie podejrzywałem wierności tego Hindusa, ale obecnie zdaje mi się, że to co nam mówił, nie jest prawdą. – Ja także podejrzewam go, że chce nas podejść. – Co do mnie, nie dostrzegłem nic podobnego – rzekł inżynier. – Jestem pewny, że ofiarując się nam dopłynąć do lądu, Kalagani miał w tem jakieś swoje widoki, które ukrywa przed nami, – rzekł pułkownik. – Jakież mógłby mieć zamiary? – spytał Banks. – Tego nie wiem, ale niezawodnie nie w celu szukania pomocy dla nas, pragnie popłynąć do Jubbulpore. – Co mówisz, pułkowniku? – zawołał kapitan Hod. Banks zmarszczył brwi i rzekł do pułkownika: – Edwardzie, ten Hindus okazywał się dotąd wiernym i szczególniej troskliwym o ciebie – i ty utrzymujesz, że chce nas zdradzić?… Czy masz na to jakiś dowód? – Gdy mówił do nas, skóra jego pociemniała. Więcej jak dwadzieścia razy miałem sposobność sprawdzić to spostrzeżenie na Hindusach i Bengalisach, i nigdy mnie to nie zawiodło. Mogę was więc zapewnić, że Kalagani nie mówił prawdy. Sir Edward Munro miał słuszność; ilekroć Hindusi kłamią, zamiast rumienić się jak Europejczycy, oni ciemnieją. Pułkownik był zanadto bystrym, aby tego nie dostrzec. – Ale za cóż miałby nas zdradzić i jakież mógłby mieć zamiary? – zapytał Banks. – O tem dowiemy się później… może zapóźno, odrzekł sir Munro. – Co! zapóźno, – krzyknął kapitan, – przecież nic strasznego nam nie zagraża? – W każdym razie dobrze zrobiłeś pułkowniku, wyprawiając z nim Gumiego, – rzekł Banks. – ten pozostanie nam wierny do śmierci. Jest bystry, przenikliwy, gdyby więc dostrzegł coś podejrzanego, potrafi… – Tem więcej, że go uprzedziłem, – rzekł pułkownik, – więc przestrzeżony, będzie się miał na baczności i nie da się podejść swemu towarzyszowi. – Teraz więc nie pozostaje nam jak czekać dnia; mgła opadnie zapewne, gdy słońce wzejdzie, wtedy zobaczymy, co należy czynić, – rzekł inżynier. Rzeczywiście nie pozostawało nam nic innego – więc i tę noc trzeba było spędzić zupełnie bezsennie. Mgła stała się jeszcze gęstszą, ale na szczęście nic nie zapowiadało burzy, któraby mogła stać się dla nas przyczyną zguby, gdyż nasz pociąg mógł unosić się na wodzie; ale nigdy nie zdołałby się oprzeć rozhukanym falom. Można się było spodziewać, że gdy mgły opadną, zajaśnieje nad ranem piękna pogoda. Służba pomieściła się w sali jadalnej, my znowu pokładliśmy się w salonie na sofkach, niewiele rozmawiając, ale zato przysłuchując się bacznie choćby nalżejszym odgłosom, dochodzących nas z zewnątrz. Wtem nagle, około drugiej po północy, ryk dzikich zwierząt zakłócił ciszę nocną. To dało nam poznać, że ląd znajdował się w kierunku południowo-wschodnim, ale w dość znacznej oddali, bo ryk dawał się słabo słyszeć. Banks ocenił, że pochodzi z odległości przynajmniej mili. Widocznie gromada dzikich zwierząt przybyła na przeciwny koniec jeziora, aby ugasić pragnienie. Wkrótce mogliśmy się przekonać, że pod wpływem lekkiego wiatru, pociąg nasz powoli, ale nieustannie przysuwał się do wybrzeża, bo nietylko ryk zwierząt stawał się coraz wyraźniejszym, ale można było rozróżnić ryk tygrysa i wycie panter. – A! jakaby to była wyborna sposobność zabić pięćdziesiątego! – zawołał z westchnieniem kapitan. – Nadarzy ci się inna, kochany kapitanie, – rzekł Banks, – bo spodziewam się, że gdy dzień zaświta, a my przybijemy do lądu, dzikie zwierzęta ustąpią nam z drogi. – Czy nie możnaby zapalić elektrycznych świateł? – zapytałem. – Czemu nie? – odrzekł Banks, – na całej tej części wybrzeża nie ma zapewne nikogo prócz dzikich zwierząt, pijących wodę jeziora, tak więc oświetlenie nas nie zdradzi. Na rozkaz Banksa puszczono dwie wiązki światła elektrycznego w kierunku południowo-wschodnim. Ale światło to nie było w stanie przebić tak gęstych ciemności; oświecało ono tylko niewielkie półkole przed Steam-House, tak więc nie mogliśmy dojrzeć wybrzeży. Jednakże coraz głośniejszy ryk i wycie zwiastowały, że się coraz bardziej zbliżamy do lądu. Widocznie gromada zwierząt musiała być bardzo liczna i nic dziwnego, ponieważ wszystkie zwierzęta znajdujące się w tej części Bundelkundu, gaszą pragnienie w jeziorze Puturia. – Żeby tylko Kalagani i Gumi nie stali się ich ofiarą, – rzekł kapitan Hod. – Co do Gumiego, to nie od tygrysów grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo, – odrzekł sir Munro. Widocznie powzięte podejrzenia coraz więcej utwierdzały się w umyśle pułkownika Munro, a ja podzielałem je w zupełności. A jednak dobre sprawowanie się Kalaganiego od czasu naszego przybycia w okolice Himalajów, niezaprzeczone usługi, jakie nam oddał, poświęcenie, jakiego dowody dał dwukrotnie, kiedy z narażeniem własnego życia uratował sir Edwarda Munro i kapitana Hoda – to wszystko przemawiało za nim. Lecz gdy podejrzenie i nieufność zrodzą się raz w umyśle, zapominamy co było, myśląc tylko i obawiając się o przyszłość. Ale co mogłoby Hindusa popchnąć do zdrady? Czyżby żywił do nas jakąś osobistą nienawiść? niepodobna! nie miał przecież żadnego powodu do tego… I pocóż więc miałby ściągać nas w zasadzkę? daremnie łamaliśmy sobie głowy, żaden nie mógł wynaleść jakiegoś prawdopodobnego powodu, to też z niewysłowioną niecierpliwością czekaliśmy rozwiązania naszego niepokojącego położenia. Około czwartej rano, krzyki zwierząt ucichły nagle; ale to szczególniej zwróciło naszą uwagę, że nie stopniowo jedne po drugich, ale zdawało się, że nagle, jak gdyby skutkiem jakiegoś nagłego przestrachu. W jednej chwili po wrzawie nastała cisza; musiało więc coś być tego powodem, którego nieznajomość zwiększała niepokój. Przezorność nakazywała zgasić światło; gdyż jeśli zwierzęta uciekły spłoszone zgrają włóczęgów, włóczących się po drogach Bundelkundu, należało ukryć światło, aby nie zdradzić naszego smutnego położenia. Teraz już nawet plusk wody nie zakłócał milczenia; wietrzyk ustał, nie można było zmiarkować, czy prąd popychał jeszcze pociąg ku wybrzeżom. Ale dzień miał lada chwila zabłysnąć i rozpędzić mgły, które teraz zapełniały już tylko niższe strefy atmosfery. Spojrzałem na zegarek, była godzina piąta; mgła nie ustępowała, nie mogliśmy jeszcze nic dojrzeć; trzeba było uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Pułkownik Munro, Mac-Neil i ja wyglądaliśmy oknem salonu; Fox, Kalut i pan Parazard wyglądali z jadalnej sali; Banks i Storr byli w wieży, a kapitan Hod siadł jak na konia na olbrzymi grzbiet naszego słonia tuż koło jego trąby, niby majtek na przodzie okrętu, i wszyscy wyczekiwaliśmy niecierpliwie, aż któryś pierwszy zawoła: Ziemia! Nareszcie pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońce przedarły mgłę; na południowym wschodzie ukazał się brzeg jeziora, a w oddali lesiste wzgórza. – Ziemia! – krzyknął kapitan Hod. Pływający nasz pociąg znajdował się wtedy o jakie dwieście metrów od przystani Puturia, ale oddalał się od niej popychany wiatrem północno-zachodnim, jaki zaczął się zrywać. Wybrzeże zdawało się zupełnie puste, nie widać było żadnej ludzkiej istoty ani zwierzęcia. Jak daleko można było okiem dojrzeć wśród drzew, ani śladu fermy lub mieszkań; zdawało się więc, ze można bezpiecznie wylądować. Z pomocą wiatru dopłynęliśmy bez trudności do piaszczystego wybrzeża. Brak pary nie dozwalał poradzić się busoli i udać w kierunku drogi do Jubbulpore. Nie tracąc chwili czasu, pospieszyliśmy za kapitanem Hodem, który najpierwszy wyskoczył na wybrzeże. – Paliwa! szukajmy paliwa! – krzyknął Banks; – za godzinę pociąg będzie mógł ruszyć. Łatwo było o drzewo, bo na gruncie leżało mnóstwo suchych gałęzi, które można było natychmiast zużytkować. Dość było nałożyć ich na ognisko i napełnić niemi tender. Wszyscy zabraliśmy się do roboty; sam tylko Kalut pozostał przy kotle, podczas gdy my gromadziliśmy zapas wystarczający najmniej na dwadzieścia cztery godzin, aby można było dojechać do stacji Jubbulpore, gdzie z łatwością można było zaopatrzyć się w węgiel. Pan Parazard mógł zaś pożyczyć sobie ognia od Kaluta i przyrządzić nam cobądź, byle tylko jako tako głód zaspokoić. W jakie trzy kwadranse ciśnienie pary doszło do dostatecznej wysokości. Olbrzym Stalowy został wprawiony w ruch i mógł wydostać się na wybrzeże tuż przy drodze. – Do Jubbulpore! – krzyknął Banks. Ale Storr nie zdążył jeszcze nakierować regulatora, gdy na skraju lasu rozległy się wściekłe wrzaski i banda złożona co najmniej ze stupięćdziesięciu Hindusów rzuciła się na Steam-House. Zanim zdołaliśmy zrozumieć co się dzieje, wieża Stalowego Olbrzyma, wagon, przód i tył pociągu zostały przez nich opanowane. Pochwycili nas i odciągnęli o jakie pięćdziesiąt kroków od pociągu – ucieczka była niemożliwą. Łatwo wyobrazić sobie nasz gniew i wściekłość, gdy byliśmy zmuszeni patrzeć bezczynnie na straszną scenę rabunku i zniszczenia. Hindusi rąbali zawzięcie siekierami Steam-House; wkrótce nie pozostało ani śladu z mebli, sprzętów i całego urządzenia. Ogień dokonał, czego nie zdołały zniszczyć siekiery; w kilka minut spłonęło wszystko, co tylko ogień mógł pochłonąć. – A! hultaje! łotry! zbrodniarze! – krzyknął kapitan Hod, tak się wyrywając, że zaledwie kilku Hindusów mogło go powstrzymać. Ale zarówno jak my, daremnie miotał się i wymyślał Hindusom, którzy zdaje się nawet tego nie rozumieli – o ucieczce nie można było nawet myśleć. Zgasły ostatnie płomienie i z naszego pięknego ruchomego domu pozostał tylko bezkształtny szkielet. Z kolei Hindusi rzucili się na Stalowego Olbrzyma, którego koniecznie pragnęli zniszczyć, – ale temu nie mogli podołać. I ogień i siekiery okazały się bezsilne tak wobec metalowego ciała sztucznego słonia, jak i wobec ukrytej w nim maszyny. Pomimo największych usiłowań postał nienaruszony, co widząc kapitan Hod wydawał szalone okrzyki zarazem radości i gniewu. W tej chwili ukazał się jakiś człowiek, widać przywódca Hindusów, gdyż cała banda skupiła się koło niego. Inny jakiś mu towarzyszył. Teraz wszystko się wyjaśniło; był to nasz przewodnik Kalagani. Gumiego nie było nigdzie; wierny nam znikł – zdrajca pozostał. Dobry i poczciwy sługa zapewne życiem przypłacił swoją wierność i poświęcenie i nigdy go już nie zobaczymy. Kalagani podszedł ku pułkownikowi Munro, i najobojętniej, nie spuszczając oczu, rzekł wskazując na niego: – Oto ten! Na jego skinienie pochwycono i uniesiono pułkownika Munro, który niebawem znikł wśród lasu, otoczony bandą rabusiów, w kierunku południowym, nie mogąc powiedzieć nam ani słówka lub pożegnać uściskiem dłoni. Wszyscy rzuciliśmy się, chcąc wyrwać go z rąk Hindusów – daremnie! przytrzymywało nas pięćdziesięciu Hindusów, którzy powalili nas na ziemię, grożąc zamordowaniem, jeśli będziemy się opierali. – Nie brońmy się! – zawołał Banks. Inżynier miał słuszność; w tej chwili nie mogliśmy nic uczynić dla ocalenia pułkownika Munro, przedewszystkiem należało myśleć o przyszłości. W kwadrans później Hindusi puścili nas i pobiegli w ślad pierwszej bandy; chcieliśmy pogonić za nimi, nie zastanawiając się, że nie zdołamy przynieść żadnej pomocy pułkownikowi Munro. – Stójcie! – zawołał Banks. Byliśmy posłuszni. Wyraźnie więc Hindusi naprowadzeni przez Kalaganiego tylko dla pochwycenia pułkownika Munro urządzili zasadzkę. Jakież zamiary mógł mieć ten zdrajca? Widocznie działał w cudzej sprawie… ale czyjeż spełniał rozkazy?… Przyszedł mi na myśl Nana Sahib!… **** Na tem skończył się rękopis Mauclera. Młody Francuz wkrótce potem powrócił do kraju i nie był już świadkiem wydarzeń stanowiących zakończenie tego dramatu. Później jednak dowiedzieliśmy się o wszystkiem, i ułożywszy w formie powieści, podajemy dla uzupełnienia tej podróży po północnych Indjach.